


Devil's Water

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis knows what the wine can make to a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Water

**Happy Drunk**

She was sat on her solar, with her favorite book on her lap. It was a quiet day, Stannis was off somewhere, probably being trailed by Shireen, and Maester Cressen. This was her day.

Or it was, before her nose was assaulted by the strong smell of wine, or her book was knocked out of her lap as her much to big husband proceed to sit on her.

‘Selyse!’ he kissed me and it feel like drinking wine straight from the bottle. Oh God, he was so heavy! I wish he would just stand up, but all my wriggling under him could do was make him sway his legs just like Shireen when she sits on my lap. ‘I was in my room, and I was lonely, and I thought of you’ his words would sound much better if I didn’t feel I was being crushed by a wine barrel.

‘Yes, that is nice, but why don’t you sit  _next_  to me?’ and it was with a relieved sigh that I felt that huge body lifting itself away from my frail legs.

My relieve was short lived, because soon after, his head jammed on my thighs, and he just laid there, staring at me with a stupid grim in his face.

‘You own me for this, Stannis. And you better make it worth it for me for putting up with your drunk happiness.

**Sleepy Drunk**

This was… different. Stannis had an arm over his shoulders and was currently resting his head in his, muttering things into his hair.

‘You’re a good brother, Renly. Such a good brother. You’re an ass, but still a good brother’ it was the first time that I ever saw my brother outside his normal collected self. ‘Just… just hear me out, mmkay?’ his voice was slurring, and if he wasn’t being so nice, he’d think it was actually Robert there with him.

‘When you were a- were a baby, a tiny baby, I…’ Stannis never spoke of those times, of when he was just a baby and their parents were still alive. I held my breath, waiting for his next words, but all I got was soft snores.

He could get mad at himself for wanting to hear those next words, or he could lean back on his chair and enjoy the best day he ever had with Stannis.

**Hungry Drunk**

Having him in her chamber, sitting in front of her hearth was what she wanted, but having him shove a whole piece of pie in his mouth as he sat there, was not.

‘I’m amazed that you kept this from me!’ there were crumbles flying everywhere at each word. This was so not what she wanted. ‘I love blackberry pie! How could you keep the fact that you could bake blackberry pie from me?’ he looked positively offended and I fought down the urge to roll my eyes, he was still the king, drunk or not. ‘This is so delicious!’

‘I didn’t think it was relevant, your grace’ she was only talking to the queen, when he appeared all of nowhere, smelling of wine and eating the whole pie that I made last night at the kitchens. I don’t even know how he knew I was the one responsible for that. But here he was, mouth smeared with black jam and a satisfied look upon his face.

Oh well, I might as well join him, so I sit by his side and cut myself a piece of his pie. And he was right, the pie was delicious.

**Sad Drunk**

He was panicking, of that he was sure. Stannis was his lord and I have always trusted him to be a rock, no matter the happening. But that wasn’t the case today.

‘This wasn’t supposed to happen Davos, I’m not supposed to be here’ his usually stoic face contorted into a pained frown ‘Robert has no need for me here, and yet… And yet, here I am’ that man wasn’t Stannis, or it was. It was the man that hid behind the scowls and hard words, it was the broken man that every father was in the end.

‘You’ll be home soon, m’lord, and soon you’ll be with her’ there wasn’t much he could say. There was nothing he could do for that man, for he never had a daughter, never had his sons be like the little lady. No, all he could do was sit there as watch as that great man tried to kill that pain with wine. He’ll take care of him when he realizes that there is no killing for that sort of pain.

**Angry Drunk**

‘Why have you left me, Father?’ was it a sin to be angry at the dead, was it a sin to be angry at your deceased father? Do I even care about sins and whatnots anymore?

How hard it is to wake up every morning, not knowing about how to be a man, knowing that I disappointed my father in the most basic of things. No man wanted to be my father. Father had Robert. Maester Cressen didn’t know enough of a man’s life when he was out of his pity. No lord wanted to foster a pitiful second son, with no lands or titles, but doomed to a land that will never be his.

I would have survived for Shireen, I would have conquered death and I would have come back for her. I am a better father. I love my broken daughter better than my father even loved any of his sons.

I want to forget. I want to make this pain stop. I don’t want to be forgotten.

‘FATHER! KEEP ME FROM BEING YOU, FATHER!’ if it were tears of rage or sadness that dripped down my eyes, I don’t know. And as the wine burned down my through, I don’t care.


End file.
